pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Vanesa aisika
BIEMBENIDOS HOLA amigos y amigas soy vanesa asika pero me podeis llamar vanesa asecas tengo muchas ganas de conoceros bueno yo conozco a mucha gente porque a mi me conocen como may10 me parecia un nombre ya muy usado asi que decidi hacerme una cuenta bueno que me enrollo encantadade bolber a estar con bosotros Archivo:Ssssss.gif ESPERO RECUBIR MUCHOS MENSAJES Archivo:G5g55g.png bienvenida hola vanesa me alegra que hayas vuelto, vas a ver que hay algunos cambios de la pe de antes NatE RivER 13:45 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Maya no se tu, pero porque te pusiste en la pagina de Administradores si tu no lo eres? Eso va contra las reglas~ PD: Soy Munchy ↖•›Rємιℓια‹•↘™ 16:59 15 abr 2011 (UTC) aham me plagiaste ! yo ya habia hecho una fabrica de esprites hace tiempo ... no me importa que seas administradora o no ,pero me plagiaste ... no importa igual a mi nunca me hacen caso ni siquiera me dijiewron un pio sobre eso y ahora que lo pienso tu ni sabias que yo tenia uno asi que a no importa ... que tal si hacemos como una competencia limpia y sana y justa y somos buenos rivales aunque a ti te haran mas caso porque tu eres asi como mas conocida asi que meor ni me hagas caso cpero ... puedo trabajar contigo en esa fabrica ... te ayudaria http://images.wikia.com/pokeespectaculos/es/images/c/c3/Luxio_mini.png拯救大熊猫 拯救大熊猫 吸血鬼住 唱歌，跳舞吧！ 学校 发射 'http://images.wikia.com/pokeespectaculos/es/images/c/cf/Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 20:13 15 abr 2011 (UTC) si es asi no gracias no se hacer avatares asi ewe http://images.wikia.com/pokeespectaculos/es/images/c/c3/Luxio_mini.png拯救大熊猫 拯救大熊猫 吸血鬼住 唱歌，跳舞吧！学校 发射 http://images.wikia.com/pokeespectaculos/es/images/c/cf/Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 02:30 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola! Podemos ser amigas? n_n -- [http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Kari_White ★♪♥Kari♥♪★] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 02:43 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Venucita... Te descuidaste de ponerme a ami como amiga.. D: Porque... somos amigas verdad? Ponme de nombre:ion y de pokemon: una sneasel porfavor :3 Pro solo si me consideras tu amiga... porque no te obligare a nada :( ↖•›Rємιℓια‹•↘™ 13:28 17 abr 2011 (UTC) ._. oye, este archivo que subiste: Archivo:Taiga.png está de mas, tenemos los de meroetta: Archivo:Meroetta_NB.png asi que un admin, va a renombrarlo a Taiga_NB o será borrado... bueno, eso -w- Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ'Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida' 13:51 17 abr 2011 (UTC) OK Que poke te pongo? x3 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 16:55 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Okay .3. Ok sere tu amigo [ cualquier fan de Inazuma eleven es amigo mio :D ] .3. pos bien que poke te pongo? --'Fubuki Shirou' (~) 'Nacimos para encontrar la felicidad♫'' 20:32 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola soy un usuario llamado Megaminon.Tambien tengo 13 años!! y tambien vivo en España!!! Quieres que seamos amigos? contestame plis =D Mega:The boy of the sea ·[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D']] 16:38 3 may 2011 (UTC) Pues... no soy de madrid ewe solo dije que soy de España. Soy de andalucia, cordoba. Que pokemone te pongo? a mi ponme un politoed, un lapras, o un marill =D adoro tipo agua!!! Mega:The boy of the sea ·[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D']] 19:11 3 may 2011 (UTC) hola quieres ser mi amiga , oye tu foto es linda y sexy Ben alien supremo 001 19:50 3 may 2011 (UTC) hola bien a mi pome un pichu ah te invito a una wiki http://es.pokeprofe.wikia.com vistala Ben alien supremo 001 19:30 4 may 2011 (UTC) Claaaro! ¡Claaaro! Y gracias por lo de las imágenes nwn La verdad, ¿no eramos ya amigas? xDD ¡Y bueno: RE-bienvenida a PE! Será un gusto ser tu amiga, cualquier cosa me hablas a la discusión nwn ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 23:18 4 may 2011 (UTC) oye... en magic diary, no puedes inscribirte asi como asi, existen puestos que yo puse ._. y las reglas dicen SOLO LOS PUESTOS QUE YO DIGA! los puestos de "hechicero de la naturaleza" y "hechicero de la oscuridad" me los han pedido y los he ofrecido. Lo lamento, por eso borre tu antigua inscripcion, perdoname por no avisarte pero ya no m conecto por falta de tiempo -w-. Bueno, solo voy a decirte que, voy a tener que borrar tu ficha. Usualmente dejaria que te quedaras, pero mis amigas de la escuela (10) me pidieron puestos y los estoy rellenando apenas -3- Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ'Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida' 17:51 7 may 2011 (UTC) Mucho gusto Bueno podemo ser amigos n.n si tienes msn agregame =3 arcangel_silver@hotmail.com Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 17:48 8 may 2011 (UTC) claro¡¡¡¡ claro que quisiera ser tu amiga n.n espero que te guste tener una loca amante de las explosiones como amiga, seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien. keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? Hola Editar sección Veo que te gusta Mismagius quieres unirte al club Club de Fans de Tipo Fantasma--ana rebeca 21:33 16 jun 2011 (UTC) amistad Editar sección Hola Vanesa quieres ser mi amiga ya que a las 2 les gusta los pokemon tipo fantasma --ana rebeca 13:27 18 jun 2011 (UTC) hola A mi ponme un Cofagrigus y ti cual te pongo?ana rebeca 14:16 20 jun 2011 (UTC) hola A mi ponme un Cofagrigus y ti cual te pongo?ana rebeca 14:17 20 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Cual poke te pongo?ana rebeca 17:30 20 jun 2011 (UTC)quieres aparecer en mi novela La chica fantasma ? hola hola antes pedi tu smistad por la foto que me gusto mucho es sexy y pome un riolu y una pregunta estas solteraBen alien supremo 001 19:47 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Um... No es por ser aguafiestas,pero...podría mejorarle la ortografía a tu concurso...? Es que si quieres que se inscriban más necesita estar bien escrito Atte. Coke-kun P.D:Amigos?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 19:21 21 jun 2011 (UTC) hola bueno pregunte eso por que me gustas conversemso en el chat http://xat.com/AmigosdePE Ben alien supremo 001 19:25 21 jun 2011 (UTC) hola bueno tu me llmas preciosa y piensalo tu me gustas bueno me gusta otra mas pero parece tu mas bonitaBen alien supremo 001 19:29 21 jun 2011 (UTC) hola ya me conecte Ben alien supremo 001 20:45 21 jun 2011 (UTC) si.. vale fantasma, el nombre que quieras y no hay que poner fotos AlivoAlivo 10:22 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Eh.. Lo del mensaje de antes (OK) ¿lo decias como pregunta o como expresion? AlivoAlivo 10:32 22 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola no me pusde conectar pero lo hare cuando me llames adiso te quiero Ben alien supremo 001 22:26 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola! Te apetece ser mi amiga?...y...tienes MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 14:51 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Vale! Ponme un Togekiss!...Tienes MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 19:07 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Hello :D ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Me encanto tu pagina de usuario :D [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Flareon-kun,always happy~']] ~Any question? 15:34 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Okiz Ponme a Flareon y yo te pongo a.... ¿? Dimelo >.< D: No puedo ponerte ese Pokemon tiene que ser de la cuarta para atras. [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Flareon-kun,always happy~']] ~Any question? 15:58 4 jul 2011 (UTC) hola cuando me llams preciosa aun a somo ,bueno tu ya sabes adios te quiero esta lindo tu perfil Ben alien supremo 001 18:42 10 jul 2011 (UTC) ^^ Si!!!! Claro que si,que pokemon te pongo? I am...Emily strange 19:40 14 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡Haceme el favor! Por favor deja de subir imagenes con nombres tan idiotas como 'ddd' o cosas así, estoy harto de renombrar tus imagenes que para colmo tienen faltas de ortografía, trata de subirlas con nombres bien o directamente las borraré, así de simple. ~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 00:07 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola!...Pues...quieres ser mi amiga? o3o--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 19:45 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Te quiero pedir que dejes de subir a la wiki imágenes con nombres erróneos, es más trabajo para los administradores, y son más díficiles de encontrar. No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor. --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'I'm just a little fairy']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'On FantasyLand']] 11:14 9 sep 2011 (UTC)